castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
News Archive/12 07 11
December 07, 2011: From Castle Age Devs December 7, 2011 * We are considering the pvp portion in "beta" to ensure things go smoothly. Please expect potential changes to the system. * Your lands are "vulnerable" but enemies cannot TAKE the lands from you at this time. We will let you know ~2 days ahead of time when we expect lands to be truly conquerable. * You WILL generate resources for defeating opponents in enemy lands (wood/iron ect). * We understand the pvp portion nets greater yields of wood and iron, however this is planned. Future lands claimed via the pvp portion will net much richer collections. * Fortifications will be implemented in the next step. This is the main reason we are doing a "slow roll" of this feature. We want players to slowly understand the system, and be able to fortify their positions before they can be claimed by enemy players. * Guild Masters and Officers can "tag" enemy lands by attacking a land in the battle list. These "tagged" lands will appear in the "current guild battles" button. Only a maximum of 4 at this time will populate this list (at this time). * You can battle in any amount of lands. * Tokens regen 1 per hour (we will try and add a regen timer). * Attackers may change class as will, at any time. Defenders are locked into their current class when the land becomes attacked and a battle has initiated. * Only some powers have been translated to the format. Confidence for example does not work, as it currently requires the attacker to be in a tower/list format, not a format where you are "fluid" and can bounce from enemy land to enemy land. * Attacking will lower your individual health (same as Dueling or Monster Hunting). * How do you defeat an enemy land that is open for attack? * On the battle screen itself (when attacking an enemy land): Stun all of the defenders before the "Actions Left" counter reaches zero, and time is still left on the clock. Actions Left: Every attack against someone in a defended gate will knock the counter DOWN one point. If the counter is critically LOW, the defenders have a much better chance of surviving against all the attackers. * Considering it like a wall you are defending from various hordes down below. Your job is to simply withstand the onslaught! Defensive builds gain value here... as attackers use an "action" to engage you and fail. * In the full fledged implementation, if multiple guilds are attacking a single land, the attacker that deals the final blow will win the whole land for his/her guild. * How do you defend your land that's open for attack? * If you still have members alive in the defense when time runs out, or "Actions Left" has reached zero, you have repelled the onslaught of various attackers. * NOTE: This feature DOES allow for individuals from all over to attack various lands from their battle list. You as a guild are defending from both potentially coordinated attacks and attacks from random people. * The new thing from last night is extra help for your wall. Takes 100 health + 1 wood & 1 Stone X 5 to get the first extra. The second costs 100 energy + 1 wood + 1stone X 10. I am working on my third and it is costing 100 energy + 1 wood + 1 stone X 50 it appears since the bar is only going up at 2%. You can increase to 10 total. * The extra help is enhanced by the same amount and you may enhance the defenders 10 times as well. Question: What I don't understand is why defender health is x100 (i.e. someone with 180 health has 18000 as a guild conquest defender) but the attackers are only doing normal GvG damage. (i.e. as a Rogue I'm hitting for 275 or so). Should I be doing 2750 per hit in Guid Conquest? Why is the health x100 anyway for the defenders? :: Answer: It's 25 (max) players versus potentially hundreds or thousands of players. Right now you cannot collect a land (read the initial post). That feature is disabled. There is currently no consequence for losing a vulnerable land. Right now the only benefit is experimenting with the system, earning resources. In the full fledged implementation, if multiple guilds are attacking a single land, the attacker that deals the final blow will win the whole land for his/her guild. The more active guilds will have better odds of getting the last hit. Question: What is conquest experience good for? :: Answer: Your conquest level (top bar). It will be required for goodies down the road, as will conquest guild level. You won't know who is attacking. Your goal is simply to sustain the attacks. This is the part where defensive/buff/heal builds shine. Attacker builds are more suited to dishing out the damage offensively, in order to claim lands from others. Category:News Archive